highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Asia Argento/Anime Gallery
High School DxD (Season 1) HighschoolDxD 03 010.jpg|Asia Argento meeting Issei for the first time 2052bb1176698516f312bea1c3fcd16e.jpg 510481-high_school_dxd___02___large_36.jpg 10078493_2.jpg Asia embarrassed look.jpg|Asia embarrassed look Asia mugshot.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 007.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_008.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_009.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 06.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 07.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-23h15m24s112.png|Asia's history as explained in the anime. HighschoolDxD_04_063.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 35.jpg|Asia having her Sacred Gear removed. HighschoolDxD_05_001.png Asia being reincarnated.jpg|Asia being reincarnated HighschoolDxD_06_017.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_022.jpg High School DxD - 06 - Large 12.jpg 1328842943795.png High School DxD - 07 - Large 36.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 031.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_032.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_068.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_074.jpg dndFQHs.jpg Highschool-DxD-Screenshots-High_School_DxD_08_092.jpg highschool-dxd-episode-8-002.jpg HighschoolDxD 08 034.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_010.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_067.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 02.jpg HighschoolDxD 11 026.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_040.jpg HDD10-04.png highschool-dxd-asia-i16.jpg 1-719399985.jpg Rassei.png|Asia holding Rassei Asia argento prop1.png Akeno demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia Bishop-Asia1.jpg|Asia Argento, as seen in the anime 1329928636298.jpg 44e020c5.jpg 61d005e8.jpg e9fb2cf4.jpg ef02f33a.jpg 57c05c83.jpg f5de3a34.jpg af7014cfa5a8a6d569a92ab3a545020.JPG Asia Argento - Sexy Animes (3).jpg 201203231524520015.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-022.jpg Photofun-3168218288.jpg Photofun-72332653.jpg 8aa84494987db1df7b18d973c1355eeb.jpg tumblr_lz0jxulQNk1qzvtljo1_1280.jpg Tumblr m0fhsxMHCU1rnvlipo1 1280.png A7911988.jpg Asia healing a young boy.png|Asia healing a young boy 201203092108290005.jpg 1332474507251.jpg Asia protecting Issei from Freed.jpg 001121495.jpg 1346210925070.jpg 20120830152421_original.jpg HighSchoolDxD313.jpg iGVGleAAxKfvn.png iLFGMi9LlD3Eg.png Ova 2.2.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-73.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-80.jpg oVzSvYS.jpg HS DxD - End Card 2 Asia.png dxdasiabishop.png High School DxD NEW Asia New img2.jpg 64d08061.jpg gallery3.jpg Asia.PNG Isse,asia.jpg Asia New img1.jpg Asia img1.JPG asia and issei.PNG DxD New ep 2 img1.jpg asiadxdnew1.jpg Asia and Koneko Dress Break img1.png Issei rias and asia img.JPG DxD New - Naked Apron Asia.png High School DxD NEW - 04 - Large 15 Happy Asia.jpg Asia hugging Issei.jpg gremory + sitri.jpg DxD new Ep 4 img.JPG Asia Surprised.jpg Yuuto and Asia.jpg Painful Prayers New..jpg Asia New Smisuit.png Asia_learning_how_to_swim.jpg Asia Lies down swimsuit.png Asia_wet_hair_in_the_Bath.jpg Asia ED 2.jpg Asia and Xenovia.jpg DxD New End3 Asia.jpg BD1 Asia invitation to bed.jpg Asia in Nurse Outfit Special 2.jpg Asia removing her bra at the bath.jpg Tears of a Jealous Maiden.jpg Wakeup Call - Asia.jpg 604077 856262981066341 981419526 n.png Kind Acts Earn Rewards.jpg A Surprise Kiss.jpg S2 OVA 13 Image 3.jpg Issei imagining himself as Harem King.jpeg Hyoudou and Gremory fami.jpeg Hyoudou family meeting Sirzechs and Gray.jpeg Sirzechs amused by Issei's declar.jpeg High School DxD BorN Xenovia and Asia in S3OP.jpg Diodara and Asia in S3OP.jpg Issei Xenovia and Asia enjoying the hospitality at the Gremory household.jpg Issei sleeping together with Xenovia & Asia.jpeg Rose helping Xenovia & Asia with their homework.jpeg Kiryuu_groping_Asia.png Asia_doing_her_exercises.jpg Asia_and_Issei_teaming_up_for_the_race.jpg Asia surprised at the meeting.jpg Diodara carrying Asia in Issei's Nightmare.jpg Church Trio ..jpg Xenovia_stripping_Asia.jpg Asia Cosplaying as Miko.jpg Asia and Koneko in their Nightwear.jpg Asia slapped Diodora.png Asia hanging upside-down.jpg Asia's Past - Healing Diodara.jpg Asia Restrained with Dimension Lost.jpg Issei in Scale Mail coming to rescue Asia.jpg Issei cleverly using Dress Break to free Asia's Restraints.jpg Asia wink.jpg Asia making her Prayer.jpg Asia Twilight healing aura.jpeg Asia healing Issei.jpg A_relieved_Asia_Hugs_Issei_Upon_His_Awakening.jpg Asia Kissing Issei.png Asia trying to reasom woth Rias in the Dimensional Gap.jpg Asia Being Sucked in the Dimensional Gap.jpg Asia teary-eyed upon Issei's Return.jpg Issei and Asia take First in the 3-Legged Race.jpg Asia at a hotspring.jpg Rossweisse making a point.jpg Church Trio looking at Issei in the locker.jpeg Church Trio watches as Issei runsawa.jpeg Xenovia suggesting Issei.jpeg Xenovia curio.jpeg Asia with her pink lingeri.jpeg Akeno's surprise seduction.jpg Asia snuggling with Issei.jpg Asia about to wake up.jpg Issei telling Asia to stay asleep.jpg Asia sleeping.jpg Issei in bed with Rias and Asia.jpg Akeno caught by Rias.jpg Akeno teases Issei and Rias.jpg High School DxD HERO Asia_surprise_kisses_Issei.png Asia & Issei Kissing HERO.jpg Asia DxD S4 PV.jpeg DxD Hero OP - Asia Twilight Healing.jpg Rias's Peerage DxD Hero PV.jpg Akeno, Asia, and Koneko claiming Issei is theirs.jpeg The Church Trio and Kiryuu.jpeg Asia Car Wash.jpg DxD Hero Ending Koneko Asia.jpg Irina, Asia, Xenovia in Kyoto.jpg Rias encouraging Asia.jpeg Asia, Koneko, and Gasper watching Issei and Sairaorg fight.jpeg DxD Hero Ep2 - Asia Enabling Promotion.png Asia enjoying the sights.png Asia holding Ise's arm HERO.jpg Ise x Irina HERO Episode 3.jpeg Asia hiding with Issei in the Closet.png Jealous Asia.png Caught in the act.png Asia embarassed over what she did.png Asia comes to.png Asia Embarassed HERO.png Asia Undressing in Closet.jpg Asia and Xenovia Seduce Ise HERO.jpg Asia and Kunou.jpeg Irina seducing Ise and caught by the Gremory team.jpeg Asia Getting A Makeover.jpg Asia, Koneko, Akeno healing Ise.jpg Asia healing Ise.png Asia undressing in HERO Ep 9.jpeg Asia comforting Ise.jpeg Asia rooting for Issei on the sidelines.jpg Asia as a waitress.jpeg Asia intro shot 2.jpg Asia intro shot 1.jpg Rias & Asia shocked.jpg Rias & Asia cornerned about Ise.jpg Ise & Asia shocked.jpg Rias , Ise & Asia shocked at Rossweisse's retirement.jpg Asia worried about Ise.jpg Asia worried for Rias & Ise.jpg Asia shocked.jpg Eyecatches High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 01 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD New 01, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 02 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 02, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 10 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD BorN 10, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 10 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD BorN 10, Eyecatch 2 Asia HERO Eyecatcher 1.jpeg Asia HERO Eyecatcher 2.jpeg Video Clips Gif 200x114 8e5f1e.gif|Ceremony of removing her Sacred Gear Twilight Healing Issei tanks Yubelluna's attack.gif DxD_Dancing_Ending.gif DxD_S1_Ending_-_｢STUDY×STUDY｣.gif Gif 200x113 742391.gif|Aisa felling prey to Issei's Dress Break Xenovia and Asia.gif|Xenovia and Asia praying to god Asia Training with Twilight Healing.gif|Asia training to improve her Trilight Healing Kiryuu_groping_Asia.gif|Kiryuu groping Asia during school Asia kissing Issei.gif|Asia kissing Issei for the first time. DxD Hero Ep0 - Asia Kiss Pt.1.gif DxD Hero Ep0 - Asia Kiss Pt.2.gif HSDxD PV.gif Ise & Asia second kiss.gif Church Trio scared .gif Asia DxD ending hero.gif Category:Image gallery